Jason's Journal
by mrhutch98
Summary: Jason decides it would be a good idea to start a journal to talk about his totally 100% straight life... He is definitely not in denial at all...
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for my absence! My laptop was broken. As pay back, I'm starting a new series! Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dear totally masculine journal,<p>

Before we get started, lets make it painfully clear that I am 100% absolutely straight. Totally straight. So straight that they have to make a new word for how straight I am. Now that that is out of the way, I have a slight problem. Percy fucking Jackson. He makes me feel feelings that I just can't understand. I mean, I am totally straight, but have you seen his abs? If you said no, you don't understand. This boy will be the end of me. If I was not 100% straight I would probably have a slight crush on him... which I don't.

It would be ridiculous to think I do. People around me say I act like I like him but they're a bunch of fools. Nico says I "bat my eyes at him" and "mysteriously lick my lips" when I'm around him. It's not my fault I have dry lips! Piper says that I "look at him like he's a meal." She is out of it, obviously. Leo says he caught me staring at Percy's ass! He is obviously delusional.

Earlier today, while Nico was giving me one of his rare visits to my table at lunch, he claimed he saw me stare at him longingly. What is wrong with these people?! Isn't it normal to just stare at your friends longingly?! They're the weird ones. For the love of Jupiter, I dated Piper! What else do these people need!

It may seem suspicious that I am writing a whole journal entry on him, but I promise it is not for any reason other than for my bitching pleasures! I'm sure he writes about me a lot in his journal... hopefully. I mean... I wouldn't care at all.

I'm done with my rant, Remember I am totally 100% straight... totally

Sincerely,

Jason Grace


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know Jason seems OOC, but I'm writing this for comedy and may.. exaggerate a bit. Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Dear manly journal,<p>

Something major happen, and when I mean major, I'm not kidding. I saw Percy in just his underwear! It was amaz-... I mean it was totally disgusting... I totally did not stare, I don't care what Leo says! We were in my cabin after an intense sparing match and Percy decided it was too hot in there. He looks straight at me and drops his pants. He was already shirtless, which I may or may not of enjoyed. He raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded in approval. There's nothing wrong with a straight guy like me to allow this right? Anywho, doesn't matter, I didn't like it.

After seeing that, I turned to see Will and Nico getting a little to close on my bed... I'm glad that Nico finally found someone and stuff, but I don't even make out on my bed! Why should he?!

After that rather interesting experience, I decided I needed some air and went on a walk. It was nice to clear my head and not see Percy's disgusting body. It's so disgusting that my jeans shrink closer to my body to get away from him! On my walk, I got to thinking. What if Percy is using voodoo magic just to bother me? Leo says I'm a moron, but I think he's still delusional from his 3 seconds of dying.

Leo and Piper think I might be bisexual. Why would they think that! Just because I may enjoy Percy's body, face, lips, ass, hair, eyes, ears, and left toes doesn't mean I like him! It just means I have a bro crush on him, you know, since I'm straight.

Hopefully tomorrow they'll see how straight I am

Sincerely,

Jason Grace


	3. Chapter 3

Dear completely masculine journal,

Let's just say they did not see how 100% totally straight I am. I may of dropped the ball today, just a tad.

At lunch today, I was feeling extra roman and decided to have a ceaser salad (which I know is not actually roman... that's beside the point) with a side of blue cheese. Not bleu cheese, legit blue cheese. Apparently that means I like Percy. Since when is it illegal to enjoy blue colored foods! Just because I made my cheese blue doesn't mean anything. These people are drowning in denial.

Then, to make matters worse, I may or may not of "accidently" grabbed Percy's ass. I fell and needed to grab something, and it was there. He didn't seem to mind. The looks I got from Leo made me want to punch him. I've never seen him look so smug in my entire life. I tried to explain to him that it was a total accident, but he said I was "full of shit" then giggled and said a very, very, very inappropiate joke.

There will be no shenanagans tomorrow. I will be a good boy and show them that I do not like Jackson. I mean, who would? He's so... not dreamy... or delicious.. or the definition of sex...

Sincerely,

Jason Grace


End file.
